Just a Normal Day
by GrizlyPhantom
Summary: Sparx and his obsession. Sparx&Nova. Oneshot. R


Well, this is my second try of a story in English, hope u like it. I don't own the monkeys, Ciro Nieli and Jetix do. Oh, and the song is **"Save me" - Edguy**

**Just a Normal Day**

He was alone, the only one left at the table. Eating slowly, there was no hurry. Opening his mouth and bring a spoonful of food to his mouth. Sparx, after he finished his dinner, he took his plate and go to the Dishwasher. He go directly to his room after that, nothing important happen that day. Normal day, normal breakfast, normal food fight, normal video games day. After thinking a lot about the day, he finally found himself thinking about Nova. She start playing a song on the stereo in her room, that girl that was across his room. She had'nt been taken him seriously, only the guy that make jokes all day and want a female company desperate.

_Waiting for a little sign_

_Seems like to no avail_

_Strolling down the pavement aimlessly_

_Waiting for someone_

_To snatch her bag of memories_

_How come you call it destiny_

_When the cross you bear is your only company?_

Sparx saw his door for a long time, after a few second he stop thinking about Nova, he rub his face in fatigue, he took his towel and left his room, in way to the bathroom. He cross the Nova room, his eyes were closed but he continue listening to the song.

_Never seen you, I don't even know your name_

_but still I believe_

He suddenly stop, he turn around and saw the Nova's door open, he walk back to see inside it. He saw Nova sit at her bed, she was backwards the door, so she didn't see him. She was writing in a little pink book. "Hehe, I bet she is writing how great I am..." said Sparx in a joke way. "Huh?" Nova turn around but Sparx hide. Nova didn't give it importance and continue writing.

_That you are gonna save me_

_somehow I got a notion_

_Just a little affection on this cold and windy road_

_Save me from a state of un-emotion_

_Just a little affection on this windy road.._

Sparx sit on the wall next to the Nova's door, he start thinking in all the things that they have been together, and all the times they have saved each other. He had to admit that he care more about Nova than any other member of the team. Sparx start singing the song, but only making the mimic. At the start he was just singing lowering his head. Then he raise and start to make the mimic more realistic.

_Why is it all so confusing?_

_Why does growing up hurt so bad?_

_We seek and we get lost_

_we get found and go again_

_and I don't know what's gonna be..._

_I won't make any promise I believe_

Sparx see again inside Nova's room while continue making the mimic, he step inside, and start walking in way to her. He was only about 2 meter from her, he knew that if she found him there, he will get the beating of his life, but he don't care, he was happy to be there with she. He examinate her room, everything was girly and at the same time the room of a rude girl.

_Never seen you, I don't even know your name_

_but still I believe_

Sparx continue the mimic of the song. He slowly go up the bed, it was really comfortable, he was wondering in his mind if someday he could sleep with Nova, just to be hugged the whole night. He get closer to Nova he stop just a a few inches from her. He make more dramatic the mimic while moving his hand over Nova's head.

_That you are gonna save me_

_somehow I got a notion_

_Just a little affection on this cold and windy road_

_Save me from a state of un-emotion_

_Just a little affection on this windy road.._

He put his fist on his chest and start hitting himself, making him feel more the song, making the mimic even more strong and accurate. Nova, after feel a little movement on her bed, she turn around, to found herself alone... again. Nova was getting mad, she go back to see her book and continue writing. Sparx hide on the edge of the bed, he still making mimic while lying on the floor. After a few seconds he go up back to the bed. He decide to have a lot of caution now.

_I don't know if I can_

_I don't know if I should_

_I don't know what is right and what's to come if you would_

_Here I stand in the rain_

_Here I stand in the cold_

_I'm reluctant to get another shot in my soul... no_

_I'm afraid of that hole..._

Sparx knew at that moment, that all the days wasn't normal, all days in his life were special in a way, he was happy that he got that life, a life that he don't know what was going to happen next, a life where he can express his suffer, his pain, his feeling... a life where he can be everything, a life with the person that he love more in the universe... Nova. The mimic of Sparx got more strong.

_Save, save me, got a notion_

_That you are gonna save me_

_Somehow I got a notion_

_Just a little affection on this cold and windy road_

_Save me, from a state of un-emotion_

_Just a little affection on this windy road_

Sparx mouth was just an inch from Novas head. His emotions and passion had taking him over, Nova finally feel a warm breath on her head. She gasp and change her arm to her giant fist, "Ok, who is there?" said Nova hitting the air. She stay that position for a few second, then she deactivate her weapon. She sit again and close her book, she put it a drawer in a table near her bed.

_Save me, save me..._

_Lonesome road..._

Sparx make the mimic of the last part, he was already out Nova's room, he was standing on the wall next to the door. Nova turn off the stereo as the song finish, took a blanket and go to the door, she wait a little in there, thinking... she saw the darkness outside, just the ligth of the command room at the end of the corridor. Then she just press a button and the door closed, Sparx saw how the ligth on the Nova's room turn off. He close his eyes and smile. He took his towel and walk slowly to the bathroom.


End file.
